War of the Goddesses
For video's and Let's Play's see the video sub-page A complete retelling of the original Monster Girl Quest story. The story takes place in an alternate reality where Luka can become a hero, a hero slayer, or a completely twisted, ruthless and murderous psychopath bent on the destruction of the world. Monster Girl Quest: War of the Goddesses is a full game patch created by c0var1ant similar to New Game+. __TOC__ Do you guys like the new story or prefer I continue with the old story? Stick with the old story Move forward with the new story Do both (Doing two mods like this is a time vampire though) Synopsis Introduction The game opens up with the brief introduction of how the other universe existed. Monsters and humans were formed, but one goddess grew tired of them and decided to exterminate monsters. The other goddess desired their creations for the two races to continue coexisting, but retired to heaven. A third race, the angels, saw the creation of mankind and mated with them, leaving behind children with supernatural powers. These humans, classified as demons don't worship either goddess, but instead their matriarcs, the angels who gave birth to them. The one remaining goddess that watched over her creations disapproved the demons and banished fallen angels into an other-wordly prison while creating heroes in order to eradicate the demons, leading to a war known as "The Cleansing War". The demons lost, and were believed to be entirely exterminated, but a few live amongst the pure humans and bred with them, further diluting their bloodline. Many had forgotten about the demons, and the goddess resumed her task in killing the monsters, giving rise to the Monster Lords. One bloodline of demons is said to rise every hundreds or even thousands of years, with the goddess and fallen angels attempting to make use of their powers, but as of this day, there are only four in existence. This is the story about one of those demons: Luka. Episode 1: Requiem 15 years ago, when Luka was 5, he lived in a secluded village within the continent of Ilias. He had very few friends, but always loved entering the tranquil forest. However, when he fell asleep, he noticed the skies were dark and knew something was wrong. Upon returning to the village, he found it in flames, and everyone within was dead. Luka finds his dying mother, who explains to him that the entire village were demons, trying to survive persecution until that day. She explains that the village was set ablaze by a terrorist group known as the Das Urteil, much like Ilias Kreuz only that they exterminate demons. Since present day, he constantly relives that nightmare, wishing that the memory could be erased from him. Currently, he lives in Ilias Village as a master swordsman, selling his training services to apprentice heroes such as Akira. However, Luka refuses to become a hero because Ilias Village was originally corrupted, and Luka was forced to put an end to it. Suddenly, a monster attacks town. Luka rushes out and finds Mia, a Slime Girl, causing trouble for the 12th time using a hostage. Luka forces her to release the boy and scares her shitless by using half of his demonic potential, but is worn out in the process. After falling asleep and reliving the past once more, he decides its time to head back to his destroyed hometown. Episode 2: Tainted Soul After packing everything up, Luka exits the village, but is stopped by the entire villagers. In gratitude for helping them, they give him a refined-looking shield and wish him well on his journey. Luka promises to return to them. Luka walks around a forest for three hours before coming up upon a grassland where he comes across a Slug Girl. Not recognizing her true identity, Luka fails many attempts to get by her before getting seriously annoyed along with many facepalms. The Slug Girl eventually reveals herself as a monster by recognizing Luka as an unbaptized traveler. Mia, having stalked Luka, grows extremely bored at this and attempts to take Luka for herself, but the two monsters quickly engage a catfight. Luka takes this opportunity to sneak out, hoping they don't follow. Two hours later, Luka camps for the night and laments over his past. He recalls meeting a fallen angel who gave him his demonic power and meeting Alipheese the First who gave him a warning. Luka also feels misery for being a demon because all he did was slaughter for vengeance against his uncle who he claims to have betrayed his kin. Luka promises that his soul will never be tainted again before falling asleep. Continuing off with the dream 15 years ago, Luka escapes his burning house and encounters his traitor uncle Gauss and the leader of the Das Urteil Lady Marisa. Luka confronts the two but is scared shitless, and is unsure whether he can even fight them. Characters Nephilim Luka Battle Overviews Akira A generally straightforward fight consisting of only Sword Attacks on both ends. Download (OLD ENGINE) - BLEEDING EDGE VERSION If you want to get the most up-to-date (development) version, then use the Bit Torrent Sync client to get the latest changes to the MOD. You can get it BT Sync client from HERE The SECRET KEY for the folder is: RBXR4M4L4EWYXZXFUY2UCYXL3FCHAKPON *note: This is a copy of the development version. It is constantly being updated. As such, it may be unstable and crash at times, but it will always be the most current version. You may even see versions that will never go public as the official release here. Download (OLD ENGINE) - Stable Episode Releases EPISODE 1 & 2: [PART 1], [PART 2], & [PART 3] reupload https://www.mediafire.com/file/61ly8pq92d9c2po/Mgqwog.rar/file I recomend you use 7zip to unarchive the files. Follow this guide on how to unzip the files: GUIDE Download (New Engine Version) Prologue: Torrent 269MB (Not Available At The Moment) Notes: This is only a short preview of part of the prologue. This preview only has about 60 seconds of playtime and has no battles or episodes. Don't bother downloding this, unless, you are very curious about the prologue that was never added to the new version of the story. I am working on re-realsing episode 1 as we speak. This is just a tidbit. The torrent does not work Category:Non-Canon Category:Full games patches